cartas cruzadas
by sirem
Summary: Albus ha ido a Slytherin, Scorpius a Gryffindor, y sus padres no saben qué hacer.


**Título: Cartas cruzadas**

**Autor:** Sirem

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Beta: **Nande (¡mil besos!)

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry y Albus/Scorpius

**Aconsejado: **TP

**Comentario: **Este es el fic que me pidió Nande, pero según una idea de Suiris en el foro. Sé que no es lo que esperabáis pero aun así espero que os guste.

**Resumen: **Albus ha ido a Slytherin, Scorpius a Gryffindor, y sus padres no saben qué hacer.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jk Rowling

CARTAS CRUZADAS

Un hombre rubio elegantemente vestido leía cuidadosamente una carta sentado en un despacho sobriamente decorado. Cuando acabó, la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

Se levantó de su escritorio lentamente, como en medio de una fuerte impresión. Sus labios pronunciaron una palabra, pero su garganta no llegó a emitir ningún sonido. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta, pero no habló. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y sacudió levemente la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Al cabo de unos segundos pareció tomar repentinamente una decisión y cogió un puñado de polvos _flu _y desapareció por la chimenea pronunciando claramente ‹‹_Hogwarts_››.

No demasiado lejos de esa oficina, otro hombre, bastante más desaliñado, se pasaba nerviosamente las manos por el pelo, con otra carta manuscrita en las manos.

Arrugó con rabia el papel, lanzándolo contra la pared opuesta. Luego se levantó y recorrió su oficina de un lado a otro con paso ancho.

Repentinamente, se paró al lado de la chimenea y, como en un impulso, cogió un puñado de polvos _flu _y pronunció con fuerza ‹‹Hogwarts››.

Bastante lejos de allí, precisamente en el lugar de destino de estos dos hombres, una vieja bruja clasificaba con su varita un montón de nuevos papeles en cuatro montones. Al llegar a uno en concreto, se detuvo, cogiéndolo con dos dedos. Buscó otro papel similar, aunque escrito con tinta roja en lugar de verde y murmuró:

― Esto nos traerá problemas...

Casi no había acabado la frase cuando el hombre rubio salió de la chimenea, seguido de inmediato por el otro hombre.

― Potter, Malfoy, les esperaba de un momento a otro. Supongo que querrán hablar de las casas en las que han acabado sus hijos.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar a la vez, Draco con un tono sosegado pero iracundo y Harry claramente a gritos.

― Tranquilícense. El Sombrero Seleccionador sabe lo que hace.

― ¡Pero Minerva! Albus no puede ser un Slytherin. Es... ¡inconcebible!

― Lo verdaderamente inconcebible es que Scorpius sea un... un... no puedo ni decirlo... ¡un Gryffindor! ― Pronunció la palabra con asco ― ¡Es tremendamente incorrecto!

― Malfoy, Harry, me parece que son lo suficientemente adultos para cortar de raíz esta estúpida discusión. Saben que la decisión del sombrero es inamovible. Sus hijos ya han sido sorteados y, obviamente, no les vamos a cambiar de casa. No se preocupen, serán felices en ellas.

Draco y Harry se miraron en ese momento. Parecería que no se habían percatado con anterioridad de su presencia. Se hicieron un leve gesto con la cabeza, aunque siguieron intentando que McGonagall les hiciese caso.

― ¡Basta!¡Ahora mismo! Quiero que se vayan de mi despacho y escriban una carta a sus hijos apoyándoles en su nuevo curso.

El despacho se quedó en ese momento en silencio. Draco pareció reflexionar y, finalmente, asintió. Harry refunfuñó durante un rato más, pero finalmente exclamó:

― ¡Qué remedio! Eso haré.

Y se dirigió con presteza a la chimenea.

― Adiós, Minerva. ¡Caldero Chorreante! ― Gritó frente a ella.

Draco se había quedado a solas con McGonagall, que le miraba fijamente. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó también a la chimenea. No demasiado alto, pronunció ‹‹Caldero Chorreante››.

Cuando llegó al la taberna vio a Potter sentado en un rincón apartado. Se acercó a él, que le miraba interrogante.

― Hagamos un trato, Potter.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

― No tengo la menor idea de qué podrá animar a un Gryffindor, pero sí a un Slytherin. Yo te lo cuento, si tú también lo haces.

― ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry en silencio, hasta que decidió decir la verdad.

―Por mi hijo, ¿por qué si no?

A la mañana siguiente, dos chicos se levantaban casi al mismo tiempo en dos partes totalmente diferentes del castillo.

Uno de ellos, Scorpius, charlaba alegremente con sus compañeros de habitación. La noche anterior le habían mirado con recelo, pero Scorpius había vencido su timidez y se había puesto a contar chistes. No decía de dónde los había sacado, pero conocía una gran cantidad, tanto muggles como mágicos, lo que le había ganado la simpatía de sus compañeros de habitación.

El otro chico se vestía con el uniforme en silencio. No le miraban con demasiada amabilidad, pero levantó la cabeza y no se dejó intimidar, él era un Slytherin con todo el derecho.

Casi a la vez, mientras desayunaban, unas lechuzas se les acercaron a ambos trayendo en sus patas unas cartas. Al leerla, Albus buscó con la mirada a su hermano y se acercó a él.

― James, papáestá raro.

― ¿Qué?¿Por qué dices eso?

― Mira lo que me ha escrito.

James leyó con rapidez la carta. El día anterior se había metido durante todo el viaje con su hermano, pero cuando comprendió que, efectivamente, había quedado en Slytherin, fue a decirle que no estaba enfadado con él por ello.

― Tienes razón, papá está raro.

― ¿Tu padre está raro? El mío también.

Los dos miraron al pequeño chico que había hablado. Albus, que era un niño alto, le sacaba casi una cabeza. Pero el pelo rubio platino era inconfundible.

― ¿Malfoy? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra conversación? No, mejor; ¿por qué escuchas conversaciones ajenas?

― Porque creo que tu padre ha hecho lo mismo que el mío, escribirte una cartaen la que parece otra persona apoyándote por estar en una casa rival a la suya.

― Eh... Sí.

― Mira, lee mi carta ― Ofreció Scorpius.

Los dos hermanos leyeron con rapidez y en seguida reconocieron el estilo de su padre.

― ¿Por qué han hecho esto? ― Preguntó James mientras Scorpius confirmaba que la carta de Albus la había escrito Draco.

― No lo sé, pero sé lo que podemos hacer. ― Respondió Albus con una sonrisa maligna.

Scorpius no sabía qué significaba ese gesto, pero James, que conocía bien a su hermano, se estremeció.

― Harry, tengo que hablar contigo.

― Ahora no, Draco. Hay una redada en veinte minutos. Además, hablamos esta mañana, ¿qué quieres ahora?

― Tu hijo ha escrito.

― Pues respóndele, como siempre, luego leo la carta.

― Creo que ésta deberías leerla.

Harry paró de abrocharse la capa y le miró. Conocía bien a su... eh... amigo y esa cara era de preocupación. Le siguió hasta su despacho sin hacer más preguntas, delegando la misión en Ron.

"_Querido papá (y Draco):_

_Dado que sa__bemos desde hace seis años (desde el primer día de primer curso, concretamente) que ambos leéis nuestras cartas, Scorpius y yo hemos decidido escribir una sola para daros la gran noticia; somos novios._

_Supongo que no os molestará mucho, no nos creemos que seáis unos buenos amigos que comparten piso después de vuestros divorcios, la habitación de papá está sin usar, apenas. Pero por si acaso, antes de enfadaros pensad que es vuestra culpa totalmente._

_Si no hubieseis intentado agradarnos pidiendo ayuda al Slytherin (o al Gryffindor) para escribirnos, no nos hubieseis obligado a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos contestando a nuestros padres al revés, y Scorpius y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido tan íntimamente._

_No hubiese descubierto que él no solo es divertido, si no muy inteligente y encantador, y él no hubiese descubierto que yo soy buenísimo en la cama además de guapo. (Sí, también hacemos eso, basta de escandalizaros que os hemos oído.)_

_Así que, papá y Draco, esperamos vuestra bendición._

_Al y Scorpius_

_P.D: Decídselo vosotros a mamá y Astoria. Y de paso, podíais salir del armario vosotros también..._


End file.
